Vida plena
by FairyofLight21
Summary: Ha nacido Kiara. Por fin Simba podrá cerrar un capítulo en su vida
1. Capítulo 1: Nuevo amanecer

Nota de la autora: los personajes utilizados en el fic pertenecen a Disney, yo solamente los uso con fines lúdicos. El hada Faunaya me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevo amanecer<strong>

Kiara nació a la aurora de un día de primavera. Era una hermosa cría: tenía un pelaje que mezclaba el dorado de su padre con el crema de su madre; una naricita violeta y unos ojos traviesos y bonachones como los de Simba. El hada Faunaya —que entró al servicio de la Familia Real en tiempos de Mufasa como hada niñera— reparó en seguida su parecido con el rey:

—Es preciosa —comentó— ¿cómo la vais a llamar?

Los felices padres se miraron mutuamente con una idéntica sonrisa de complicidad:

—Kiara —respondió Simba— es el nombre más bonito que conocemos, para este pequeño tesoro que acaba de entrar en el Ciclo de la Vida

Al decir esto, se inclinó hacia la pequeña, que estaba en brazos de su Nala, y la miró con infinita ternura a la par que la besaba dulcemente su hocico. La recién nacida les obsequió con una risilla, que enterneció los corazones de sus padres:

—Nala, mi amor, protegeré a nuestra hija, aunque eso signifique renunciar a mi propia vida.

—Simba —replicó la aludida con dulzura— seremos unos grandes padres, ya lo verás.

El hada leyó en el corazón del rey que ese día significaba mucho para él, ya que así cerraba del todo el horrible capítulo de la muerte de su padre.

Días después presentaron a la princesita al reino. Al verla en brazos de Rafiki, Simba sintió una felicidad y un orgullo enormes, al mirar los cielos creyó que el difunto rey Mufasa observaba cariñosamente el fruto de su amor y del de Nala. En ese momento de máxima plenitud, supo que sería capaz de criar y mimar a su pequeña Kiara.

* * *

><p>Este es mi primer fic. Dejad rewiews please<p> 


	2. Capítulo 2: El amor del atardecer

Nota de la autora: Simba y Mufasa pertenecen a Disney. Yo uso esos personajes con fin lúdico

* * *

><p><strong>El amor del atardecer<strong>

La misma noche de la presentación de su pequeña, Simba se encaminó lleno de amor y plenitud hacia la punta de la Roca del Clan y dirigió su mirada a los cielos:

—Padre, he sido bendecido con el mayor regalo del mundo: mi hija. La quiero desde lo más profundo de mi ser y la protegería con todas mis fuerzas aunque ello me costara la vida. Gracias a ella he comprendido el gran amor que tú sentiste por mí al… —su voz se quebró de puro dolor, pero aún así pudo continuar— gracias por salvarme, gracias a ti podré transmitir a Kiara todo el amor que siento por ella.

Rompió a llorar tras estas palabras, continuando largamente hasta que sintió en su corazón una voz llena de ternura y serenidad:

—Simba —susurró dulcemente— levanta la cabeza, hijo mío

El rey obedeció y vio el espíritu de su padre, enorme resplandeciente y bendito, clavando en sus ojos una mirada preñada del mayor cariño y orgullo que jamás sintió en vida. Simba se dirigió hacia él siendo todo alegría pero repentinamente sintió un dolor tan agudo en el corazón, que le debilitó completamente, haciéndole precipitar de la roca. Antes de perder el conocimiento, percibió las desesperadas palabras de su padre: "Mi vida".

Al recuperar la conciencia, el rey se encontraba refugiado entre las patas de su padre:

—Papá— musitó débilmente, lleno de alegría

—Mi niño —respondió éste tiernamente— estoy muy orgulloso de ti, has culminado tu vida con tu pequeña hija, pero no la protejas en exceso. Simba, debes dejar de culparte de mi muerte, por favor. Recuerdo la desesperación y las grandes ganas de salvarte cuando vi tu débil cuerpecito sujeto precariamente en aquel árbol. Por amor a ti sacrifiqué mi vida —y añadió al ver aflorar de nuevo las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo— porque te quiero.

El difunto león permitió que su hijo desahogara su pena. Una vez pasó la llantina, Simba reparó en su anterior pérdida de fuerzas:

—Papá, ¿por qué me he debilitado antes ante tu mera presencia?

—Porque —parecía estar buscando las palabras con cuidado— el alma es inmortal, de modo que mis sentimientos hacia ti son tan intensos que podría matarte si no los controlo. Pero no temas, yo vigilo mi corazón porque no soporto verte sufrir.

Besó a Simba con el mayor amor que jamás pudo transmitir, que se sintió dichoso ante esa muestra de cariño.

* * *

><p>Ñoño capítulo. Rewiews please<p> 


	3. Capítulo 3: Perfecto mediodía

Nota de la autora: Simba, Mufasa y Kiara son personajes que pertenecen a _El rey león_ de Disney. Solamente los uso con fines lúdicos

* * *

><p><strong>Perfecto mediodía<strong>

De repente, todo el mar de dicha de Simba se vio alterado por un insoportable presentimiento, que se confirmó al ver a su pequeña, que daba de forma vacilante sus primeros pasitos, caer al vacío por la punta de la Roca:

—¡KIARA!— gritó el rey de puro horror

Sin dudarlo un instante, se zafó de las patas de su padre y se precipitó para salvar a la pequeña princesa. Rápidamente, el Mufasa socorrió a su hijo y a su nieta, evitando así sus muertes:

—Papá —musitó Simba lleno pasión por su persona— has protegido a mi tesoro, eres un gran abuelo, al igual que un gran padre.

—Mi amor —replicó, henchido de orgullo— tú también eres un padre extraordinario, demostrando hacia Kiara un amor tan profundo como para llegar a sacrificar tu vida por ella.

El rey no cabía en sí de gozo, pero la recién nacida prorrumpió de pronto en quedas lágrimas. Su padre la acunó contra su pecho, la miró tiernamente a los ojos y empezó a entonar una dulce nana para calmarla:

"_Duérmete, duérmete cariño_

_mi vida entera sólo es para ti._

_Cogeré la estrella más alta del cielo_

_para que ilumine tu carita._

_Yo pasaré la noche en vela,_

_para ver tus ojitos cerrar_"

Al perderse la última nota en el aire, la niña se durmió con una sonrisita en la cara. Simba, orgulloso y feliz, besó tiernamente la frente derramando una lágrima:

—Esa es la canción de cuna con la que te arrullé cuando una vez de pequeño tuviste una mala experiencia en una pequeña laguna, que te alteró de tal modo que llorabas de puro pánico —dijo Mufasa, sumido en sus recuerdos

—Lo sé —confesó el aludido, mirando con puro amor a su hija— recuerdo que hizo cesar enseguida mi colapso nervioso, sumiéndome en una profunda paz. Por eso se la he querido cantar.

Repentinamente, el rey se sintió muy cansado, y acabó durmiéndose en brazos de su padre, sintiendo haber alcanzado la plenitud en su vida. Mufasa clavó una última mirada en su hijo y su nieta, preñada de ternura y amor, y depositó a ambos con suavidad dentro de la guarida de la Roca del Rey, a la vez que se prometía a sí mismo proteger de las pesadillas a Simba, para que éste pudiera transmitir todo su amor por Kiara.

* * *

><p>Final de <em>Vida plena, <em>en el cual he mostrado (o al menos intentado) la intensa relación padre-hijo entre Mufasa y Simba, al igual que entre éste último y Kiara. Ha sido el primer fic que publico, así que espero que os haya gustado. Gracias especialmente a Zarakem por un rewiew en el segundo capítulo. Rewiews please.


End file.
